


Skull Baes

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Another perfect centre.As Frank watched the training robot explode and reloaded his gun, he decided to address the elephant in the room, and by that he meant the dude with a skull bandana covering half of his face and a hood over his head who was observing him.





	Skull Baes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I've started shipping them as a joke then it got serious, so I've decided to write this short story.  
> I'll probably come up with at least another story, but I don't know if I'll actually make a series like I did with Unionfrost.

Another perfect centre.

As Frank watched the training robot explode and reloaded his gun, he decided to address the elephant in the room, and by that he meant the dude with a skull bandana covering half of his face and a hood over his head who was observing him.

\- What do you think you're doing? -, he asked. He knew that the other was going to understand that he was talking to him.

\- You're the so called Punisher, right? -, the other replied. He hadn't answered Frank's question.

\- Yes -, Frank replied.

\- I know who you are -, he added then.

\- Then you should know what I'm doing -, Tony Masters, called Taskmaster, said.

Frank finally looked at him.

\- I don't like it when people watch me like this -, he said then, - If you want to learn my fighting techniques, you'll have to fight for them -.

He couldn't see it but Tony had just smirked under his bandana.

\- Is this a challenge? -.

\- Yes -.

\- I accept it then -.

 

 

Fighting with Frank turned out to be really challenging.

Sure, Tony learned his moves pretty quickly, but then the next time Frank would show up with a completely different move set or bringing a completely different weapon to use. He kept things interesting.

Tony was finding himself looking forward their daily brawls – that was how they had named them.

 

He wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself: even though he didn't really show it, Frank looked forward those meetings too.

It was interesting and for once he didn't have to worry about anyone complaining that he was going too strong.

He always had to come up new things because he knew that if he kept doing the same thing over and over again, Taskmaster would've played him like a fiddle.

It was also an occasion for him to learn as well; sure, he didn’t have Tony’s photographic reflexes, but he could still take something from it.

Yeah, it was almost as fun as beating up bad guys.

 

However, even as Frank did his best, he soon found himself short of new things to try. Soon Tony caught up with him.

 

 

\- Three to zero today, Frank you’ve lost your touch -, Taskmaster said as he wiped clean the angle of his mouth with his jacket’s sleeve. He started to not wear his bandana anymore around Punisher for some reasons that Frank couldn’t grasp – not that he cared – and like that he was able to see the smirk on his face.

Frank groaned as he tried – and failed – to get up from the ground. He had been beaten up real good.

\- Don’t get me wrong, you’ll do great against criminals, just not against me anymore -, Tony continued, since Frank still wasn’t saying anything, not that he wasn’t that talkative in the first place, and not that Tony minded that.

 

\- … So is this over? -.

\- What do you mean? -.

\- It’s three days that I can’t beat you not even once -, Frank said, -You did it. You learned everything I had to offer. Wasn’t this what you wanted? -.

\- No… I mean, at first yes -, Tony replied, - And speaking of this, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to meet me at the club later. I’ve found Stark’s secret password to make the robots serve actual booze. We could use it before he finds out and changes it -.

 

\- … Are you asking me out? -.

\- Listen, I really enjoy spending time with you -, Tony replied, - None has ever made me feel so fired up, maybe Enchantress, but that’s for a completely different reason -.

\- So you are asking me out… -.

\- Yes -.

Tony could deny it all he wanted, but he was nervous. Frank wasn’t really a feelings person; someone would say that he was cold but he had seen the fire in his eyes. He burned with passion, but it wasn’t the same passion as the other people, and it just happened to be the same as Tony.

He couldn’t let such an occasion escape him.

 

\- If you really want to go somewhere -, Frank said then, after a long silence, - Let’s go beat up some bad guys -.

Tony smirked. Typical Frank.

Well, he couldn’t let him down now, couldn’t he?

\- Wherever you wanna go -, he said, getting closer to the other and stretching a hand towards him to help him getting up.

Frank hesitated. He didn’t need – nor did he want – anyone’s help.

Then a shadow of a smile appeared on his face, and he took Tony’s hand.


End file.
